


Six traumatized people living in a house

by aretherenousernamesleft



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretherenousernamesleft/pseuds/aretherenousernamesleft
Summary: After the musical apocalipse was stopped, Paul, Emma, Bill, Alice, Ted and Charlotte decides it would be best if they stuck together for a while. In thanks to Pul for saving the world, Peep buys them a huge house. Life could be better, but it could also be worse.Or: a series of fluffy/angsty one shots where they learn stuff and/or hug.





	Six traumatized people living in a house

The musical apocalipse had fucked over everyone in Hatchetfield, but if Emma had to choose one person it fucked over more than the rest, it would be Paul, hands dowm.  
When the meteor had been destroyed, the infected went back to normal, wounds healed and the only proof that anything had happened being a bad memory.  
Emma's leg had been impaled in a helicopter crash, and it took a few weeks for her to heal.   
Paul had been holding a granade when it went off. He had lost his right hand, had awful scarring everywhere, and when the roof fell on his left leg, it was crushed so hard they had to amputate it.  
And that was without getting into the infection.  
He told Emma that he had been close enough to the meteor to be infected without dying, which was the reason he still couldn't help but burst into song once in a while, and his blood was purple. It seemed he would be stuck between normal and infected permanently. At least he never got any impulses to kill, or to build a hivemind. He just sang sometimes. And, after he got state of the art robotic prothesis paid for by the goverment in thanks for saving the world, he danced too.  
But, even with all that, life was good.  
They had been relocated, and were loving in a huge house with Ted, a newly divorced Charlotte, Bill and Alice, all paid for by peep, once again as thanks to Paul for saving the motherfucking world.  
Life was pretty peaceful. If living with four highly traumatized and frankly crazy adults and a teenager with nothing to do all day could ever be peaceful.  
It happened during dinner. Everything had been going nicely. Paul was humming a little, but honestly, it could be worse. The conversation was light, just talking about their day. Charlotte had gone on her first official date with Ted, and it had gone wonderfully. Bill had gone to the cinema to see mama mia, here we go again, and he had loved it. Paul had managed to get down the stairs all alone. Emma herself had had a productive day looking at the legislation revolving around pot farms, amd it seemed she would be able to get hers going very soon.  
The chaos began when Alice told them she was seeing someone.  
Bill choked on a piece of chicken, and Paul made the mistake of patting his back with his bad hand. A few seconds later, he was clutching his stump in pain. When Charlotte went to help him, she tripped over Ted, sending them both to the floor.   
In the span of a few seconds it had gone from peaceful meal, to three adults groaning in pain, and one still coughing.  
All because Alice was seeing someone.  
Said teenager looked torn between helping and laughing, but fell to hysterics when Paul exclaimed "fuck me gently with a chainsaw" from the floor.  
And it seemed like that was the end of it, but of course, nothing could ever be so simple.  
A week later, Emma found herself hiding behind some bushes with Bill, stalking his daughter when she was on a date  
"How the fuck did I get roped into this?" she groaned  
"Charlotte and Ted are on a date, Paul had physical therapy today and you wouldnt let me come alone in case I fuck it up"  
"I know you asshole, I was being sarcastic." she rolled her eyes "You know, this is a huge invasion of privacy. It's kind of fucked up if you think about it."  
"Emma, you know that after she died and having to listen to a zombie using her face sing to me about how I abandoned her I am terrified of leaving her alone. I am working on it with my therapist, but its going to take some time before I'm ready to let her go alone"  
"Well, when you put it that way..."  
"Shhhhhh they are leaving! Quick, lets go"  
They followed Alice and the other girl for about fifteen minutes until they arrived at a pretty familiar place.  
"What are thy doing here? Is one of them hurt?" Bill was on the verge of panicking, but it was a moment later that they got their answer  
"Alice! what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, hi Uncle Paul. Lily and I were on the area and we figured we could pick you up. I know how tired physical therapy makes you"  
Paul smiled gratefully, and from the bushes, Bill sniffed. "My little girl is such a good person"  
Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the group. Paul did look tired. Had he always looked so tired? Was it really just physical therapy?  
"Come on Emma, we should leave. Alice is in good hands"   
And, after a few minutes of shuffling around, they did just that.   
Not surprisingly, they arrived at the house after the girls and Paul had. Surprisingly, Alices girlfriend was still there.  
"Oh, hey dad, hey Emma. I was looking for you, where were you?"  
They glanced at each other in panic.   
"Oh, we were getting some air. The house was getting a little bit to claustrophobic." Emma, master of excuses, quickly made up.  
"But your house is huge!" Lily exclaimed  
"And who is this lovely lady?" Bill pretended to not know who she was.  
"This is Lily, my girlfriend." Alice looked really nervous "We just came back from picking up Paul"  
Said Paul just smiled gratefully  
"Sir, can i ask what happened to you?"  
The atmosphere turned heavy "I was holding a ganade when it blew up. It brought down the roof on me and crushed my leg."  
"What were you doing with a granade? Were you in a war? Are we at war and I never found out? Is the world ending?"  
Paul laughed awkwardly "No war, I was just being stupid"  
"What happened then?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it"  
"Come on, what could possibly be so bad? You said you were just being stupid, how-  
"Lily, shut up" Alice looked mad "Let's go" she stood up, dragging the other girl with her "I'm sorry about her, Uncle Paul, it won't happen again"  
To be fair, Paul didnt look mad or traumatized, only uncomfortable.  
"It's alright, really. dont leave on my account." He said  
"I need to speak to Lily anyway. Dad, it'll be just a minute and I'll be right back"  
During the wait, Paul seemed to be nodding off, so Emma sat down on the couch and pulled his head to her lap "Rest, you asshole"  
"Always so sweet to me" he mumbled tiredly.  
Alice came back to see her father curled up with the couple, all of them asleep.


End file.
